


Always and Forever [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sooner or later they always bring Nate back. This time will be no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always and Forever [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always and Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/106001) by [tinypinkmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/always-and-forever) | 14.7 MB | 16:03


End file.
